


Do You Wanna...

by Prompt_Master



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, But gets a little heated, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Talk about what chloe did, not nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prompt_Master/pseuds/Prompt_Master
Summary: Michael and Jeremy were getting pretty close to sexy times when suddenly it triggers a bad memory and anxiety attack, because what chloe did was kinda scaring.





	Do You Wanna...

It’s crazy how things can quickly turn tables. Michael and Jeremy had been hanging out and gaming as per usual, in the basement of an empty house. It was going pretty causal until Jeremy plopped down into his boyfriends lap, causing both of them to blush. Through the darkness of the room Michael looked down to Jeremy’s face, lit up by only the tv. 

It was times like this that Michael didn’t get why the other was so bullied. His determined blue eyes shined against the tv shine, his many littered freckles and the way his hair looms over his eye. His cheek bones too, handsomely shaped, left him in awe as to how he even got this boy to date him. He didn’t realize he was staring until the tv flickered followed by the game over sound of Apocalypse of the Damned came on. 

Jeremy huffed and turned to look at him with those eyes, “Ah man, dude we were so close, what the he-” 

Next thing they knew their lips were connected. It was awkward, outside of movies and such neither of them had any experience whatsoever. Jeremy had…some, technically. But it wasn’t very good, to say least. Either way things began to heat up, Michael taking the lead of the kiss as Jeremy fixed himself so that he was sitting up and facing Michale. 

For a brief moment Michael ran his hands through Jeremy’s hair, until his hands got stuck in a tangle. Jeremy pulled away with a little “ow.” Both of them sat there, the game over screen still flashing, and stared at each other. There was an awkward moment before the both of them where laughing, their faces flushed. 

“That wasn’t…that wasn’t too bad” Jeremy tried. 

“Yeah…not bad at all…can we uh..?”

“…yeah..yeah yeah of course”

Soon enough they were starting to get the hang of things. Going mostly off of movies, Michael started to kiss Jeremy’s neck. Jeremy breathed out, but it was more of an awkward laugh. In the heat of the moment Michael leaned against Jeremy, both hands on his waist. 

Michael chuckled “dude…you watch so much of this crap, yet you suck” 

“Hey I do- I do not! The only one here who sucks is you!” 

Michael winked, to which Jeremy pushed his face away, “oh my god don’t even look at me Michael Mell” 

To prove his point Jeremy gave a quick awkward kiss, then pulled away with a “ha take that” face. 

Michael laughed lowly, his voice deep. He looked anywhere besides Jeremy, with uncertainty he said “ do you uh….wanna get..weird?”

Jeremy felt his heart flutter, but not with excitement. “Do you wanna get” reminded him of a certain night on Halloween. He looked at Michael. The boy was completely flushed, his eyes darting around the room. The longer he took to answer the more nervous Mike got. “Do you wanna get…” well..that was completely different. This is nothing like that night. The SQUIP is gone, Michael is clearly giving him the chance to back out. There’s no reason to be stupid about it. So Jeremy nodded his head. 

Michael smiled, “cool! I mean uh-cool! That’s cool…very cool”

Jeremy rolled his eyes “get on with it already man” 

Michael's hand found his way to Jeremy’s face, gently caressing him. He gave the boy a kiss and fumbled through his mind for what to do next. In the movies this is where things got intense, so Michale began to gently push Jeremy to the ground. 

But then Jeremy flinched. 

Michael instantly pulled away, wondering if he hurt Jeremy somehow. When he looked down at him Jeremy was staring forward with wide eyes, sweating a lot, and seemingly frozen. Those eyes he was admiring earlier were now struck with fear.

“…Jere?” 

Jeremy took a sharp inhale, then exhale. But he didn’t stop. All he could think about was being unable to move, completely helpless to whatever was about to happen. He could only see Chloe pushing him down onto the bed aggressively after the SQUIP gave him a “you’re welcome”

“…remy? Shit Jeremy, you ok?!” 

Michael was off of him and pushing him into a sitting position. When did that happen? Wasn’t Michael gonna keep going? 

“Hey..hey man it’s ok…can I hug you?”

Jeremy shook his head, still frozen as he was.

“Ok…ok that’s fine buddy no worries. Do me a favor though, can you breath with me?? In 4, hold 7, out 8.” 

Jeremy took another sharp inhale, trying to follow Michael’s instructions. He willed the little voice in the back of his head saying, “this is why you’re so pathetic” away. 

Eventually Jeremy calmed down, his breaths even enough, his heart still pounding. He could finally move, look Michale through the blinking glow of the Tv. 

“Are you alright..?”

“My face is kinda fuzzy…but yeah, I think so” 

“Yeah that happens…can I hug you now..?”

When Jeremy nodded Michael wasted no time in wrapping the skinny boy in his arms protectively. His fingers running through his hair calmingly, this time avoiding any knots. He felt himself calm a bit when Jeremy melted into his arms, exhausted from his panic attack, still shaking. 

“Damn that scared the fuck out of me…are you sure you’re alright?”

He nodded.

“What happened?”

He could hear his SQUIP telling him to lie, telling him to tell Michale he needed to step his game up. Jeremy knew better, “I’m sorry Michael that just…it just reminded me of some stuff that happened with the SQUIP.”

“Ah geez jere, you coulda told me man!”

“Yeah but you wanted to-”

“We don’t have to so fast, I promise. I want you to be comfortable too, you damn twink.”

Jeremy found himself chuckling, “thanks man…but I mean I kinda wanted to too” 

“Another day ok??”

Jeremy leaned into the crook of Michael’s neck, nodding, “yeah that sounds good.”


End file.
